


Engagements

by BabeRubeRuthless



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, After Hogwarts, Back to writing fanfiction again, F/F, I'm horrible at summaries, Narcissa is a cougar, first fic on here, i'm horrible at tags, makeout sessions are the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabeRubeRuthless/pseuds/BabeRubeRuthless
Summary: Narcissa and Hermione see each other and things get very heated.





	Engagements

Narcissa swallowed another moan as she pressed her lips against Hermione’s mouth. Her hands slid down the younger woman’s sides and rested on her hips, fingers digging into the soft skin. Hermione gasped and pressed forward deepening the kiss.

They could hear music and the shouts of the Weasley family celebrating outside. It was several years after the final battle and the family came together to celebrate Harry and Ron’s engagement. Hermione, with the help of Molly and Ginny, planned the party she was now ditching for a makeout session in the cramped upstairs bathroom with the Malfoy matriarch.

Narcissa pulled back with a groan. “We shouldn’t go this long without seeing each other,” she husked. Between Hermione’s party planning and both of their jobs at the ministry, they barely said two words to each other.

Narcissa leaned in and trailed her lips across Hermione’s jaw and down to her throat. Hermione shivered. She would pat herself on the back later for choosing  a strapless dress. Her thin shawl lay forgotten around her feet.

 “It’s only been two weeks-” Hermione’s words turned into a moan as Narcissa nipped at her pulse before sucking on the skin under her jaw. Hermione tangled her fingers in the woman’s hair. She could feel her composure waning as Narcissa licked her way up and down her neck. Someone was bound to notice them missing and it was only a matter of time before a search party was pulled together. Hermione bit back another moan.

 It only took a second of realizing they were the only ones in the hallway before they collided together and ended up in this bathroom. Neither had thought to cast a silencing spell on the room and now neither wanted to let go long enough to cast one.

 Narcissa slid a hand over Hermione’s breast.

 “Do we have time?” Hermione asked. She leaned into the touch as Narcissa squeezed and massaged her. She was long past wanting a few heated kisses. She needed more.

 “No,” Narcissa said. The admission didn’t stop her and she walked them past the sink and pressed Hermione against the wall. Their tongues moved together. Narcissa slid a thigh between Hermione’s legs and pressed against her center.

 “Yes,” Hermione hissed. She reached up and unclasped Narcissa’s robe. It slid off her shoulders leaving the other woman in a tight form-fitting black dress. Hermione slid her arms around the woman’s shoulders and rolled her hips over her leg. Narcissa groaned against her ear as she pushed her hips against Hermione again and again. She nipped at her earlobe.

“I need more,” Narcissa whispered. She tugged on the front of Hermione's dress until her breasts spilled out. Narcissa slid her tongue down into her cleavage and over her left nipple when a loud knock at the door interrupted them. They froze trying to quiet their gasping breaths.

 “Granger,” Draco shouted, “Are you in there? The Weasel is looking for you. They’re taking family pictures.”

 “Okay,” Hermione said, “I’ll be right out.” She bit back a groan as Narcissa stepped back. Her body was thrumming and by the looks of it, Narcissa looked like she wanted another go. Her blue eyes were dark and smoldering as they moved down to her exposed chest. Narcissa licked her lips and stepped forward until she had Hermione pressed against the wall again, their faces only inches apart, her thigh back to where Hermione needed her most.

 “Granger!” Draco knocked on the door. “Let’s go.”

 Hermione sighed and with a quick flick of her wand, made them both presentable again.

“Should I leave first and you follow later?” She asked. Narcissa shook her head and moved over to the door.

 “It’s not like women don’t go into bathrooms together.” She squared her shoulders back and swung the door open. If Draco was surprised to see his mother standing there, he didn’t show it.

 “Mother,” Draco drawled with a nod as Narcissa glided pass him, her Malfoy persona back in place.

 “Come along. We don’t want to keep them waiting,” she replied over her shoulder. With that, she descended the stairs without a second look. Hermione stared after her before looking over at Draco. He raised an eyebrow.

 “Well Granger,” he said, “let’s not keep them waiting.” Hermione brushed past him and they walked down the stairs back into the foray.

 “Wait.” Draco touched her wrist and pulled her back from the living room. He retrieved his wand and waved it at her. “Okay, now you’re ready.”

 Hermione quirked an eyebrow. “Excuse me?” Draco shook his head as he slipped past her.

 “If don’t want the whole party knowing why you and my mother disappeared, the least you can do is cover your hickies.” Draco smirked at her shocked expression and continued to the living room.

 “Don’t take too long pulling your jaw off the ground. I want to get these pictures over with,” he said and disappeared around the corner.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you all think? I'm getting back into writing fanfiction again and writing Harry Potter pairings.


End file.
